warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivypool's story
Fanfic by CorynKing. Please don't edit unless you are correcting any spelling mistakes. Warriors, RiverClan, WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan are ideas that came form Erin Hunter All warrior names and plot in this story are made up by CorynKing. RiverClan ThunderClan Note: Not all members are shown in ThunderClan ShadowClan Note: Not all member are shown for ShadowClan WindClan Note: Not all members of WindClan are shown Part 1 Ivypool, a she-cat with glistening, white fur, walk towards the river that belonged to RiverClan. As she went trough the tall green reeds bought up by green-leaf, a solid black tom called her happily. He was a warrior of ThunderClan named Nightshadow. Nightshadow fell in love for Ivypool’s beautiful fur and shining green eyes. His love is forbidden to the warrior code because she was a RiverClan warrior. Ivypool jumped over the Steppingstones towards the border of ThunderClan territory. Water gradually sweep over the rocks because of the last night rain flooded the river making the water level high. Due to the rushing waters of the river, Ivypool couldn’t swim across it because it was unsafe. Finally making it across the river, Nightshadow trotted up to her to greeted her. Ivypool greeted him back by rubbing her check against his. “Why don’t you just join ThunderClan? I’m sure Bravestar would accept a queen ready to have kits.” meowed Nightshadow. Bravestar is the ThunderClan leader. He is a tom with ginger tabby fur. To Ivypool, the leader seem to be desperate and impatience for warriors. “No. I’m loyal to RiverClan and I’m not having kits yet.” Ivypool said. Nightshadow looked a bit hurt to hear this. He loved kits. “But…” he stammered. “No, sweetie, maybe later.” Ivypool said calmly. Ivypool rubbed on his left side hard that she was pretty much pushing him. Since they were close to the ledge of the rushing waters of the river, Nightshadow panicked as he fell. Nightshadow went over the rocky ledge and plunged into the rushing river. Ivypool looked down the ledge watching the black tom get swept away. Was she shocked? No, she was pleased. She had plan to do this all along to the deceived the ThunderClan warrior. It was his mistake to be mates with a RiverClan cat, and he paid for it. “Ivypool, help! I’m drowning!” Nightshadow yowled gulping down water. “No, sweetie, enjoy the last minutes of your life! Good-bye!” Ivypool yowl evilly. Part 2 The murderous she-cat headed back to RiverClan camp as if nothing had happen. So her Clan wouldn’t be suspicious about her leaving, she caught a mouse among the green rustling reeds. “Ivypool, I‘ve been looking all over for you!” cat mewed from the behind. Ivypool jolted around to see who the cat was. It was only her friend, Leafshine. She is a friendly brown tabby with odd blue eyes. Leafshine had been Ivypool’s friend since they were kits. “What do you want?” Ivypool asked said as she was struggled to speak clearly though the mouth full of mouse fur. “I wanted to tell you that Foxstar wanted to go to the gathering tonight.” Leafshine said happily. Ivypool gulped. Would ThunderClan figure it was her that killed Nightshadow? “Ivypool…?” Leafshine said worriedly interrupting her thoughts. “Alright, Leafshine.” Ivypool said starting to walk back to camp again. Should she tell her friend about the murderous death? Maybe. Ivypool thought for a second. How would her friend react? She decided to tell the next day in a quiet, secret place. Leafshine didn’t like ThunderClan anyways, especially Nightshadow. Ivypool wadded through the slightly deep water to RiverClan’s island. She sniffed the warm air and could smell Leafshine’s scent right behind her. She climbed out of the cold shimmering water to the entrance of the camp and shook her white fur. As she went she smack into a gray warrior. His name was Stormcloud. “Hey, watch it!” she hissed. “You watch it.” he growled with his ember eyes narrowed. “Ivypool, come on! Soon the whole clan will be staring are us.” Leafshine said nervously as she came up from the behind. Listening to Leafshine, Ivypool’s ears went back and her tail stood as walked past Stormcloud. The gray warrior just growled and walk out of the camp. As soon as they got in to the camp, Leafshine suddenly spoke. “What has gotten in to you?” “I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Ivypool meowed. “Why not now?” her friend asked sitting up. “It’s too big to discuss right now.” she said. Leafshine wondered what big thing Ivypool would be worried about. Was she expecting kits? Was she taking food from other clan’s territory? Whatever it was, she would find out tomorrow. Part 3 “Are we all ready?” yowled Foxstar, the great RiverClan leader. All the clan mates that were going to the gathering nodded. Ivypool nodded weakly with them because she really wasn’t ready to find about Nightshadow’s death. Blackpelt, Mousepaw, Volefur, Ivypool, Brightleaf the medicine cat and Jayclaw the deputy were all going to the gathering with there leader. “Are you all right, Ivypool?” a cat asked from the behind. Ivypool jumped looked behind her. It was Blackpelt. Blackpelt was an all black tom and her brother. He had a brown gray apprentice named Mousepaw also. “I’m fine.” she responded trying to sound normal. Ivypool turned away to the others who were all ready off to the Fourtrees. Hopefully, ThunderClan wouldn’t bring out anything about the drowned warrior. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In command, Foxstar flicked his tail to RiverClan to join the gathering. Jayclaw jumped into the thick bushes that surrounded Fourtrees with Brightleaf sweet herby smell right behind him. Ivypool was one of the last to enter though the leaves. Ivypool need to get her thoughts off Nightshadow, so she started looking for Heatherfur, a WindClan warrior she had befriended. It only took a few seconds to find her. She was talking to Rosetail, Ivypool’s and Heatherfur‘s ThunderClan friend. “Hey, Heatherfur and Rosetail.” she greeted as she trotted up to them. “Hi, Ivypool.” Heather waved tail. Rosetail didn’t friendly greet her, instead she narrowed her eyes. “So, which RiverClan warrior killed Nightshadow?” she asked with a hint of growl. Ivypool was shocked. Her own friend was testing her. “What?” asked Ivypool. “You know. Nightshadow body was stuck between some rocks in the river. Your territory.” Rosetail went on. Ivypool’s heart thumped. The river was suppose to wash away Nightshadow out of the Clans but it didn’t happen. At least ThunderClan didn’t have enough proof to prove it was her. “RiverClan didn’t kill your clan mate. He must of slipped and fell in the river. He should of stayed out of RiverClan territory.” she lied. “Stop! You’ re going to cover the moon before the gathering even starts!” Heatherfur hissed to both of them. With another spurious glare of Rosetail, Dawnstar, the ShadowClan leader, called on the Great Rock for the gathering to start. Ivypool started towards RiverClan’s side and next to Blackpelt and his apprentice Mousepaw. “ShadowClan prey is many and our borders are well protected.” Dawnstar narrow her eyes at the three leaders. Then Tabbystar, the WindClan leader, spoke up. “Prey is running well in WindClan and our warriors are strong as always.” Tabbystar meowed with no hesitation. Next was Foxstar to speak. “As always, everything is strong in RiverClan.” he meowed. Bravestar the ThunderClan leader was last. “Think twice, Foxstar. One of your warriors has killed Nightshadow, our warrior.” he snarled. Foxstar raise his hackles. RiverClan warriors yowled in fury below the Great Rock. Ivypool narrowed her eyes at Rosetail and found Rosetail’s eyes narrowed at her. Foxstar rose his silencing most of the yowling cats. “RiverClan didn’t kill your warrior. He must of been trying to stealing our fish and fell in the river. RiverClan would drowned warrior and poison their own prey.” he glared. “Excuses, excuses.” Bravestar flashed back. “Even if we did kill the warrior what would you want us to do?” Foxstar challenged. Bravestar was caught off guard. He sat up and closed his eyes. Then he popped his eyes open. “You will stop fighting over the Sunningrocks and see them as officially ThunderClan’s territory.” ThunderClan yowled in agreement. RiverClan yowl in more rage again. Then the moon was gradually covered in clouds. The yowls died down and Tabbystar spoke up. “The gathering has ended. We must go back to our territories.” Part 4 Ivypool that night was dreaming. She was in a dark forest with no light poking out. A smell of blood hanged in the air. She walked though the thorn bush and bumped into a big dark shadow. “Ivypool, welcome to the Dark Forest.” the shadow showed a wide grin of sharp teeth. Ivypool didn’t back down in fright. She was a warrior not a kit. “Who are you?’ she growled. “I am Darkheart. This is where all disobedient cats go. Not StarClan.” he smirked. “You will join me when your death has come.” “Liar.” Ivypool snarled extending her claws. She would go to StarClan and hunt the endless prey there. It was Nightshadow’s fault for wanting to have a RiverClan mate. “Ah, yes. You shall be alone with us and your soul and heart will darken.” his voice echoed with everything being faded. Darkheart’s words still echoed in her head when everything was pitch black. She was awake. Was the dream really true? Is this what it would cost because she killed a warrior of the enemy? What she did wasn’t against the warrior code. Still in thought, Ivypool slowly opened her green eyes out to the world. She was in RiverClan’s warrior den. Beside her was the empty nest of Leafshine. '' I have to tell her about Nightshadow today'', she rememdered. The pretty white she-cat walked out of the warriors’ den looking for Leafshine. She saw Greenkit and Graykit playing in the reeds with their mother, Shimmerfern, and their father, Volefur, watching them. A hunting patrol of Beewing, Raventail and her father, Cloudfur, just entered the camp with fish in their mouths. “Father, do you know where Leafshine is?” Ivypool called to Cloudfur. “She went to look for a herd for Brightleaf.” he response in muffled voice due to the fish. “Where?” Ivypool asked as they put the prey in the fresh-kill pile. “Near the Steppingstones.” Raventail spoke up. “Thanks.” Ivypool purred. Ivypool dash out the entrance and wadded though the water that surrounded the camp. She ran towards the Steppingstones hearing the claming rushing river louder and louder. She was so focus on getting there she chashed right into Leafshine making the herbs for Brightleaf fall out of the tabby's mouth. “Ivypool, what’s the rush for?” Leafshine asked surprised picking up the scattered herbs. “Don’t you rememder yesterday?” Ivypool asked her friend. “Volefur told me about Nightshadow at the gathering. Is it that?” she meowed. “Kinda. I need to tell you about what I wouldn’t discuss yesterday.” Ivypool meowed. Part 5 Coming soon... Category:Ivypool's story